Forseti's Anthology
by yiyamika
Summary: Gods are mischievous creatures by nature and the guys know it but one is offering Sam and Dean a deal they can't refuse.
1. Afraid of Sammy

Her sight was all blur she tried to focus it blinking. What the hell?' Was the first question that crossed her mind as she tried to reach for Sam waving her hands up and down at the same time she was calling him. 'Sammy' 'Sammy' over and over again in her mind and mouth but no sound was heard. She extended her arms trying to reach something, anything at all. It was then when she touched the edge of what it felt like a concrete platform underneath her. Carefully she reached for the edge and slowly let herself fall on the floor while felling lots of loosed fabric on her. The fabric was hanging in the shape of what it seemed like a skirt or dress of some sort. The last thing she remembered was going to sleep at the motel rooms in the bed besides Sammy's. She wondered if they had been caught by someone or something and Sammy's whereabouts. She was beginning to get desperate heart beating fast and short breathing. That wasn't a common reaction for her most of the times that she felt in some kind of danger she manage to keep herself cool but this time there was something different besides from the fact she didn't knew where she was or her brothers fate. It wasn't for any reason that she was so nervous since she was at her more vulnerable state she found herself blind and mute. She tried to calm down and figure out what was going on. It wasn't until that moment that she realized her full body also felt weird. She blinked again and again until her sight was fully recovered. After a few second she was finally capable of seeing.

She looks her surroundings and the place looked like an old temple in ruins. Nothing fancy at all just the floor and some columns made of rock. She was totally alone but still aware of the danger of her situation so she focused on herself and the fear soon turned into shock as she saw all of her body, the shape of a female body in a white v shaped dress. Her mouth was wide open gasping for air when suddenly a flash of light hit her eyes. She tried to keep her eyes open because of the fear of the thing causing it but the light was too bright and when the figure of a man began to appear from inside the light she had to close them. She quickly opened them but it was too late. The man was already in front or her. He just looked at her and smile.

"You look fine dear; I should try that look on myself some time." The man said. It was the figure of a feminine but at the same time strong man. He had black hair and blue eyes his face had soft features almost like a woman's but they harmonized perfectly with his muscular body. Realizing that she didn't know what kind of creature was standing in front of her body tense as she stepped back but the man grabbed her arms holding her from escaping. She tried to demand some explanation and scream but she only made a hoarse sound. "Right! You can't speak." The man said pulling her to a kiss, she tried to resist him but there was no way she could escape his grasp it felt like if she was pushing concrete walls. When their lips meet an erotic, sensual wave went through all her body. Making circles around her tongue he ravished her mouth with his tongue until she almost wasn't able to breathe. When he let her go she took a deep breath and found her voice back.

"What the fuck? What kind of deviant supernatural thing are you? What do you want? Where's Sammy? I swear if you did something to him… I'll kill you with my own hands. You hear me you son of a bitch." Dean said furiously pointing a finger at the man. The man calm and serene just knelt in front of her so their eyes meet and their noses almost touch. "You don't know who you are talking to so I strongly suggest you behave like the cute girl you are or something really bad could happen. My name is Forseti and I'm a god. But in not any kind of god so don't go thinking you can kill me easily with some stick. Your brother is all right, he is a smart kid and the clue I left him should be enough for him to find the way. You'll see him soon. He is on his way. Now" Dean opened her mouth to ask for an explanation when Forseti flipped his fingers. "Shut your mouth." At these words Den felt the heat in her throat and went mute again. "Such a dirty mouth… You definitely look cuter as a mute girl even thou you wouldn't say a word since I'm warning you if you tell your brother who you are I'll kill both of you. As for my reasons you will find out soon enough." Saying this Forseti disappeared with the same bright light than before making Dean close her eyes again.

When she opened them she realized that her surroundings had changed. Now she was in some kind of modern building she walked up some stairs and found herself in a college campus. If it wasn't weird enough, every single guy that passed by looked at her. She just kept walking looking at the floor trying not to call attention, but the flattering dress was more than she could handle. The wind was making the entire dress fly free as she kept walking. She had no shoes on and she realized that it must have been a really old god to be so old fashioned thought that make her worried even more. Her look was like that of a virgin dressed for a sacrifice. She looked up to the horizon and the sun was coming. It was getting late and her thoughts were more random by the minute she couldn't think straight her only clear thought was to found some confidence and refuge so she went to one of the places she knew best, a bar. She walked in to the bar with the confidence she has always had after all it was the closest thing to normal for her but as she opened the door that changed completely. Everyone was staring and it made her feel uncomfortable. She entered the bathroom and locked the door. She stood in front of the mirror and looked at her reflection. The hair was much longer, her eyes were still green. She had a cute body but she freaked out and almost throws up at the realization that her member had also changed so she rushed out of the bar to breathe some pure air and while she was bending down with her hands on her knees some racket in the corner of her eyes called her attention.

"Hey sugar." She sees a group of bikers a few steps away from her but can't identify the one that talked to her. "What's a fancy girl like you doing' in a place like this?" One of the bikers asked her while he approached her with a beer in his hands. She just grabbed her throat and made signals with her other hand. "Oh! You can't speak. I guess it's a crime to be so beautiful and be able to speak at the same time" says the man laughing while he offers her the beer she just tries to go with it and accepts the beer with a smile on the outside and 'what an asshole' in the inside. These guys were definitely heading to the highway and that might be her chance to find Sam so she drinks from the bottle of beer and all the other bikers start to laugh exactly at that moment. It it's then when she realizes that maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all but the god had said that Sam was on his way so maybe Sam was on the road after all, and nothing ells matter at the moment she could only think about join up with Sam. Sam in the other hand is looking for Dean too. After finding some papers from a research that apparently Dean was doing behind his back he is lead to an ancient temple that was constructed by the Vikings for a god hundreds of years B.C. The building has some kind of protection spell but that doesn't stops Sam from going there to look for Dean.

Dean is back at the road after having accepted a much expected invitation from one of the guys. They were going out of town; just what she had being waiting all along so she got on the motorcycle with no hesitation. It was dangerous but after fighting a few ghosts and demon's three drunken bikers won't stay in her way plus she had decided that it was a risk she was willing to take. They were getting to far from town when Dean realized that the guy in front of her was ignoring her signs to drop her off and when she kicked the guy's legs and nothing happened she knew she was in trouble so she refuse to go along with the guy and while she fight him off the bike they all parked by some bushes on the side of the road two guys took her from behind and pull her down and in to the bushes. They were capable of held her down with no effort. So much for the risk willing to take, she tried to break free but her strength couldn't be compare to what she remembered not by far and suddenly the panic began to take over her.

"Ok! Bobby I know. I'll call you later." After Sam hangs the phone he places it in the passenger seat taking his eyes off the road for just a moment when a sudden flash of lighting hits the interior of the car making him look right to the outside of the car from the passenger's seat. He manages to see some kind of struggle far away in some bushes and some bikes parked at the side of the road. When his brain finally processes the information he has to turn around the car so abruptly that its drifts on the road.

They were ripping her clothes off as she struggled. All she could think about was Sam and how mad she was at him. She knew that anything of it was his fault but she couldn't help it for some reason unknown even to her herself, she was mad at him. They were all touching her. Hands everywhere and for the first time in her life the smell of beer almost made her throw up. One of the guys manages to grab her from behind and hold her down while the others continued undressing her. Somehow one of the guys reach between her legs but before he could slide any fingers inside of her she was able to shove him away only to receive a kick in one of her ribs. "We don't wanna hurt you bitch but if you don't cooperate…" The threats dint stops her from struggling more until she received another hit that let her breathless. Just when she was getting tired and desperate all of a sudden she felt them all backing down. They were looking behind her so she turned around on her four. First knees' later hands squeezing the dirt and grass from the anger and hurt when she found a pair of shoes a few steps in front of her. She fallow the body up to the face were she founds Sam serious expression on it and a gun on his hands pointing at the bikers. She wanted so much to see Sammy to throw herself in his arms and rest. "Are you all right?" Sam asks her. She just held what was left of her clothes and ran away as fast as she could. As she was running she heard Sam screaming "I'm not going to hurt you." For a second she felt like Sam eyes could see trough her body. Penetrate to her flesh and recognize the soul that was inside but even that thought made her fell wrong so ashamed so vulnerable that her first contemplation was to run as fast as she could. It wasn't right. It was all wrong, all of it but she needed to get out of there.


	2. To fast to slow

"Dam-it! I'm not going to hurt you." Sam screamed again as he was going to run after her but one of the guys saw Sam throwing his guard down and reached for the gun, they struggle for it until another guy kicked Sam on one leg making him trip back. Mean while Dean is lost in her thoughts. 'I'm a girl running naked, with no voice. This is, nuts… I need help. I really need Sam right now. Somehow I'm not strong enough to face him, but how I'm going to make it out of this one? I have to find Forseti. You son of a… Making me run from Sammy, I'm going to get you for this.' She was so lost in herself that she never realized that tears were falling down her cheeks.

Dean had almost reach the road when suddenly realized the danger in which she had left Sam and stopped cold feet's on the ground at the sound of a shot. 'Sammy' she screamed and the sound almost came out as she turned around and ran as fast as she could. When she reached the spot where she was assaulted the scene she saw was one in which two of the guys were holding Sam while the third punch him in the stomach. She quickly took the gun from the floor, noticing it was hers, and recharges it. Everyone hears the sound of the cartridge once it is in its place so the guys turned around and let Sam go. "Take-ff.. off your clothes" Sam screams choking with a little of blood to one of the bikers. "For this bitch? No way." he reply then they all heard a shot. They all looked at Dean with shock and fear on their faces except for Sam who had a puzzled face staring at her. Dean had a perfect stand holding the gun like a pro with her clothes all ripped down letting all her breast shown and with the leg in which she had her weight free from a split. Dean shot again into the air and then pointed the gun at the guy's nuts. "Take your clothes off and give them to me NOW." Sam screamed once more. The guy hurried up and gave his clothes to Sam while he pleaded with his face to Dean to not shut him. While Sam tied the bikers to a tree with a rope he had in the trunk Dean changed her clothes. As they were on their way back to town Dean realized that she had to go by herself and try to fix all the mess caused by Forseti if she wanted to be normal again and Sammy safe. Forseti had threatened their lives and she wasn't going to let Sam get hurt.

Sam was chatting but she could only hear some mumble until she was finally drag from her mind to reality. "I'm sorry about those guys. They are jerks." She nodded affirmatively and tried to act as normal as possible smiling back at him. Dean whispered a 'Thank you for saving me' slowly so Sam could identify each word. Sam took a good look at the girl's lips and blush from her beauty. "I couldn't see a thing… You are lucky that I saw the bikes by the road. That lighting came out of nowhere…" Dean expression change to the realization that the lighting could had been Forseti's doing. Sam paused for a moment and looked to the road and then back to her. "Anyways, I don't think you want to talk about that. I mean hear about it. Right? Do you want to talk at all? I mean do you want me to talk… Sorry it's just that you look so beautiful. It makes me nervous." She stared at him for a moment and when realization comes to her Sam quickly looked back to the road. "Oh! I'm sorry the least you need now is someone flirting at you. I mean… Not that I'm flirting or anything" Sam cleared his throat in embarrassment and remorse. "Ok! I'll just kill myself now." Sam whispered. Dean couldn't be more amused and happy. She even forgot her dilemma and answers him with a chuckle so girly that it shocked her. Sam took another quick looked at her and they burst in to laughs together. Once they reached the town they split despite Sam's pleads and concerns which make her departure even more difficult for her. She made a quick stop at the public library. Only a few minutes had pass when she searched on Forsetis name and the monitor went black fallow by a quick white message that read 'Go back were we meet.' Every other research on Forseti only leaded her back to the ruins at the school so she headed that way. When she was about to go in to the building she saw Sam right behind her and realizing that it was all part of Forseti's game she run from Sam again. "Wait! What are you doing here? Don't run. Not again…" Sam shouts at her. She enters through the back door and running down some stairs she trips and fells down hurting her head. With the impact of the fall she loses consciousness. She's awoken by feeling water being thrown at her. "I told you she wasn't posses, Bobby." "You can never be sure." She looked around and found out that they were in a motel room. She was on the only bed of the room which seemed a little fancier than the ones that they were used to. Bobby was standing beside her with a gun pointed at her and with a suspicious look on his face.

"Hi! You fell down some stairs when I found you prowling at the campus you lost consciousness so I brought you here." Sam offered her a towel and a smile in sympathy. "But you have to tell me what you were doing in there because I have to admit that finding you twice in day is a little suspicious in my field." Sam handed her a notebook and a pen for her to write. Knowing that she had to give him some kind of answer that makes him satisfied she took the stuff to write. _'I was trying to look for a god call Forseti. He has a temple under the campus. I think it took my mother years ago and recently my voice. You are hunters. Right? I have heard of you.'_Sam and Bobby looked a little surprised but it wasn't the first time that they had found someone with so much information. Sam was the first to break the silence. "Yes! We are but right now, I'm looking for my brother. Do you know anything about him?" **'**_No! That's all I know. I haven't seen anyone else._**'** Lying to Sammy was never more difficult she just wanted to throw herself in Sam's arms and cry like a baby but the thought make her feel confused. Everything was so weird now she was a complete female her hormones running wild making her so emotionally and mentally exhausted. Sam began to talk bringing her back from her thoughts again. "I knew there was something strange about you. You don't seem to have the skills of some one that has been mute for the longest time and … I mean… no offence… Jeez! Not again! Sorry about your mom." Sam turned his gaze to the night table a little embarrassed wile Bobby watched in disbelief. "Jesus! Kid put yourself together." Knowing Bobby very well she knew he wasn't going to hurt a girl so she jumped at him and with a technique that John had teach her she snatches the gun from his hands to point it at them. After they looked each other in the eyes and Sam turned around surprised they all put their hands up. She just unloads the gun and gave it back to Bobby who looked a little shocked. Then she took the notebook and wrote. _'Please trust me I'm not going to hurt you. Just, let me search with you'_ Bobby arched an eyebrow and took Sam away.

"I'm sorry to break this to you kid but we have to consider that your brother's been kidnapped..." "I know Bobby, it has always been a possibility for me." "Listened, I don't know what's going on here but I read about this Forseti and all I could found was that it was well known for seeking peace and justice. It's considered one of the wisest and eloquent of gods. But I know these semi-gods can't be trusted so I'm going to visit an old friend of mine to do some research." Sam just agrees with a gesture and his gaze turned to Dean who was looking at them but as soon as their eyes meet she turned her eyes to the wall. Bobby watched the scene with a frown on his face. "Be careful. She is beautiful but there's something about her that I can't quite figure out yet." After that last statement Sam looked perplexed at Bobby but after thinking for few seconds he soon smiles. They say goodbye with no words just a soft padding on each ones back. Sam just closed the door behind Bobby and let his wait fall on the door.

She could see Sam standing by the door with tears in his eyes so she got up and started walking towards him while writing in the notebook and then she showed it to him. '_I'm sorry!'_was what she wrote. Sam looked at it and then off to the side at nothing. Like if he was thinking and trying to figure something Dean was placing the stuff in the nearest table Sam began to speak more to himself than to anyone. "Do you know what keeps bothering me…?" Dean turned her gaze at Sam who took a deep breath and continued. "He has always taken care of me... He has always been there for me and just like that in the middle of the night he was gone and I don't even know what happened. If things were different and I was the one missing…" Sam had a lost expression on his face full of suffering and Dean felt so bad for him that almost cried but at the same time the shame for all the information she was holding from Sammy made her mad and angry. She was concentrating all her strange, emotions and fears in finding a way to make Forseti pay and it amazed her that nothing had hurt her more than to see Sammy hurt not even the assault on her body from the god or the bikers.

Sam curled his fingers around the back of Dean's neck making them have eye to eye contact. "We had been through so many fights and jobs. I never expected something like this I should have been prepared." And to fast to slow for Dean to react Sam leaned down and kiss her softly on the mouth.


	3. Just go for it

She was shocked but somehow it felt so natural that she was more worried for Sam than everything else. The only thing she could do at the moment was staring at Sam, thing that was killing her inside. Sam looked in to her eyes and she was staring at him with such a sad expression on her face that immediately makes him remember how they have meet. He remembers the scene and grate rage and guilt takes over him. "Sorry! But you… It's just that you make me feel like if… Sorry but I'm not myself today." Saying this Sam walked away. Dean just goes and sits down on the couch to assimilate what had just happen when she saw some of her old clothes falling from the side of a bag that was on the floor. She took them and head straight to the bathroom. After taking a quick shower she comes out to the room where she crash and falls down on Sam. Sam who was just crossing from one side of the room to the other with his gaze lost on some papers takes a good look at her and his jaw falls down a little. He help her stand without a word and goes straight to the refrigerator to grab a beer. He silently offers her one and after they had a drink she goes and curls up on the couch.

"You can take the bed I will sleep there." Sam says with a serious but nice tone, pointing with the bottle to the other side of the room. Dean looked at him in the eyes and tried to talk to him tell him that she was actually his brother, that she could sleep on the floor for that matter but when the words didn't come out she just looked down, then back to Sam face, and finally she just smiled and leaves for the bed defeated. Later while she was in bed she felt Sam's presences. He was walking towards her so she closed her eyes and pretended she was asleep Sam covered her with a blanket. She could feel the fabric caressing her skin and sense his gaze in her. "As long as I'm around, nothing bad is going to happen to you." He whispered in her ears and then kissed her forehead before he left the room. Dean's heart was pounding hard under her breast making her tremble and cry as she realized how those words made her feel and how much she loved Sam. No one else in the world had the ability to make her feel more loved and secure than Sam.

The next morning they entered a diner. Dean showed the menu to the waitress pointing at what she wanted. "You sure are hungry honey!" the waitress reply and after she took their orders left. Dean lost herself in her thoughts. She was beginning to worry about Sam. She had to make him leave no matter what, after all the god she meet looked powerful enough to harm them both. She had to find a way for Sam to walk away from the case, but knowing his brother so well she knew there was no way to convince him to leave Dean behind.

Sam looked at her as he was about to say something about the food but he just stared at her. He saw her wavy hair as it was falling to her breasts were he noticed that she wasn't wearing any bra because he could see the shape of her hard nipple through the men's shirt. He visualize her kissing him and he kissing her back, then taking her back at the room, slamming the door right behind them while they kiss passionately. He left himself wonder in his fantasy to a point in which without noticing it he passed from making love to the girl in front of her to make love to his brother and it surprised him that that thought didn't make him feel guilty but actually made him harder. He didn't give a serious thought to it but instead he laughs quietly in good-tempered. It was like if somehow his mind and feelings were betraying him in every way. She innocently removed her hair away from her face and breast with one of her hands leaving booth of her nipples visible through her shirt.

He blushed and blinked his eyes turning them to her face. She looked beautiful with her worried face."I don't know how to tell you this…" Dean got startle when Sam began to speak. "I know we barely know each other but… I..." She turned around to face him as her green eyes opened wide in shock and surprise. "I just wanted to let you know that since I met you that night I have this feeling, more like an urge… I feel like I should protect you. I feel like I have known you all my life. And I'm…" She got up and walked away as fast as she could leaving Sam with the words on his mouth not knowing what else to do. "Wait! Don't go." Sam caught up with her grabbing her wrist. "Please I'm sorry. I was a little confused that's all. I'm so sorry. Please! Just don't go." Sam finally managed to convince her to go back with him and when they finally arrive to the room they found it a mess. There was a god waiting for them he greeted them babbling something to them like he felt sorry but he could not allow what was going to happen and that he would rather die than go back.

They all started to fight and the god threw Dean into the air hitting a wall Sam rushes and stood between them protecting her and when they were about to be killed by a beam of light Bobby arrives and saves them by killing the god. Sam took her by her arms and asked her if she was alright but when he looked into her face the answer to his question was just such sorrow in her eyes that He then feels the necessity to kiss her so he just kisses her so passionate that he almost faint. Sam kiss awoke the erotic, sensual wave that Forseti's kiss had left in Dean's body but this time the blissful current felt pure and sweeter making them booth loose themselves in pure ecstasies crushing their lips and bodies together. As they kissed they heard Bobby screaming from the other side of the room. "She is Dean, Sam."

Sam pulls himself back from the kiss looking at her, scrutinizing her eyes waiting for some kind of explanation. Not been capable to face Sam's look on her any longer, Dean felt so ashamed that she turns her face away. When she looks up again Sam is already walking out the door and Bobby following him while making signals at Dean to hold on for a moment. At that moment Dean turned around and closed her eyes at the lightning that filled the room in front of her.

"Sam. Come on… Dean is probably more hurt than we know." Bobby screams running after Sam. "How could Dean do this to me? I fell for him. I loved him… her… Oh! God and in top of that she is my brother… NO… I can't go in there. He, she is strong… "

"I know. I know. That's why I came for you but none the less we should go back. Don't let this take over you. You are a smart guy you'll figure this out."

"No I can't. I fell in love with her and I had this weird felling… just forget it you wouldn't understand."

"Com on son, don't do this to yourself."

"You wouldn't understand..."

"What's there to understand? Look Sam I have never told you this before but I had a brother once and we hunted together all the time just like you and Dean but one day we had a fight and he left. He ended up dead. Since then every day I wish I had died with him and I never forgive myself. So right now the important thing is that you are together. It doesn't matter what the circumstances are. So what if you fell in love with her you didn't know…"

"But I did Bobby. I knew it all along and I didn't care… I felt it somehow. Maybe it was the psychic thing I don't know but I knew she was Dean." Sam shouts out loud.

"Oh! I see. Well! In that case I'm sorry for what I'm about to say but…" Sam looks at Bobby expectantly and afraid of the older man's words. "Then what the hell are you waiting for? If she'll take you, just go for it."

"Are you insane? We are brothers."

"So? Who do you think you are talking to boy? I have seen you guys grow and take care of each other the way you do and with all you two have been through it's really no surprise. Besides I have seen some fuck up things in this world to get carried away by something like this. You think that'll shock me? Come on lets go inside already your brother/sister is waiting."

"I guess you are right the things we deal with aren't precisely normal and I'm really glad Deans all right... Bobby. Just out of curiosity. The story, about your brother…"

"What about it?"

"Is it true?"

"Nope, I felt sorry for you so I made it up."

"Nice Bobby nice!"

They go back inside the room and Dean is nowhere to be found so they decided to go to the old temple. In the car Bobby explains that Dean's sudden hold of his gun was the clue he needed. Right after he remembered where he had seen it before he rush to get back. That technique he only had seen it performed by John. They reach the building and they got inside as they walk deeper the walls started to turn into ruins.

Dean opened her eyes feeling pain inside her. She looked around to realize that she was back at the old temple in ruins. She turned around to find Forseti right in front of her. Forseti grabbed her by the face and kissed her just like before but this time there was no pleasure and light was coming out from Forsetis hands. As Forseti broke the kiss to turn his face to a side while the light started to vanish Dean fell down turning to the side from where she sees Sam.

"Sammy! Don't come closer just go I'll deal with him." Her voice sounded husky at first but by each word it got better.

"I can't do that Dean. You know that." Sam replies.

"He might kill you. Please! Just go." Dean cries.

"Now that's exactly why this will work out. I knew your love was brave and pure but when I saw how you two save the world each night I knew the time had come."

"The time has come for what?" Sam asked.

"For me to become the ruler of the gods" Forseti answered.

"Aren't you supposed to be a righteous god? Why do you need that power?" Bobby asked.

Forseti just continued speaking like if he was talking to himself. "In order to become the god of gods I need to drink the blood from a human child conceived by two heroes, lovers, linked by blood, and that is difficult to find, even for me. So I turned Dean into a girl for Sammy boy here…"

"What? Are you nuts? Isn't it bad enough that we are brothers but you also want to kill a baby? I don't see anything fair in that." Sam said.

"Who said anything about killing anything? I just need to drink the blood from Dean's body while she is pregnant or a drop from the baby. You humans are so naïve."

"And who are you to have this power? We won't play your games you bastard… And why the fuck do I have to be the girl?"

Forseti turned to face Dean in the eyes. "I know I threatened you with Sam's life dear but I wasn't really going to hurt anyone actually I just heal you Dean. You were badly injured. I was trying to stop the god that attacked you but I was too late. That's exactly why I need you guys I'm still too weak from this masterpiece that you are now. That obsessive god tried to kill you because it was at his best interest trying to prevent my plan."

"Which is?" Sam asked wile Bobby and Dean waited expectantly.

"I intend to take all the gods from earth. You see through the years, gods have interfered with human kind, making sorcery and playing tricks…"

"I can see what you mean." Dean said with a sarcastic tone and rolling her eyes.

"As I was saying even werewolves and shape shifters can be found in stories as the result of some god's mischief and I think it's time for us to move on and eradicate all the damage we have done. That will surely lift your weight I presume."

"And how can we trust you? For all we know you can take this power for yourself."

Sam said losing his temper. "

To what Forseti reply. "Well! There is one catch. I'll need your help you'll see that it's a fair trade. You can spend the rest of your lives in peace as a family if that pleases you. About this power you'll see I'm the descendant of the ruler of gods so I don't really need nothing that your world has to offer anyways, but don't worry you guys will learn to trust me."

"Yeah right? I swear… I'm going to hunt you down like a…" Dean says biting hard with each word.

"How can you say that Dean when you were the ones who summoned me. All this time you have been working for justice in this world. You need a rest and so here I am. Or do you think that you can always be the saviors' of this world? Mere humans as you are now…"

Bobby stepped forward "If you are telling the truth… why did you kidnapped Dean and do all that then?"

"I thought it was more fun and romantic this way. Even I know Dean can't keep secrets plus she looks cuter with her mouth shut. Isn't that right?" Forseti change his gaze to Sam. Sam blushed as he remembered his crush on the mysterious and sexy mute girl that Dean made. Forseti continued speaking "Besides as I say before gods are mischievous creatures by nature. Now! We don't have time to waste. I'll leave you be for a while now but I will come back later for an answer." He disappears again in a lighting that filled the room. "What? Your going to leave me like this you bastard, son of a…" Dean shouts out loud.


	4. I'm sick of girly drinks

She is reading a book with her legs crossed on her bed and her back resting on the pillows and headboard. Sam is sitting on his bed staring at her from the opposite direction. She has short but strong legs, she is wearing short, black trousers and her hips are perfect with big round buttocks. Perfect caramel tanned skin without a mark, scar or scratch on it. He keeps looking up where her wavy hair lightly touches her small breasts which are hidden under a black male t-shirt. She is not wearing any bra as always. It helped that her breasts were small since she hated using bras, but they weren't that small, just enough to not be hanging out like an old lady. Just when he was about to follow her neck all the way up to her face…

"What the fuck Sam?" He is caught.

"Sorry Dean I'm not used to have a sister" Sam gets up and walks to the door getting out.

"I swear if you ever, say sister again…"

"Ok Sis." Sam walks outside and a pillow that Dean throws at him slams the door right behind him.

It has been a few weeks since their encounter with Forseti and he is nowhere to be found. When they left the building the temple had already vanished and all of the walls had turned into concrete like if there had never been a god or a temple there. Dean had been searching like crazy for a clue that would lead her to the god but didn't succeed. Sam on the other hand had been trying to deal with his mixed feelings. He soon learned to leave all his confusion aside and just let things flow, besides Dean was going through hell trying to live as normal as possible and Sam was in the supporting mode. Sam took the last cup of coffee from the bending machine and went back to the room. As he opened the door and as he was closing it he turned around to find himself in front of a shirtless Dean and a pair of tits almost in his face. He dropped the coffee as he felt heat from drops running down through his fingers and hands.

"Damn it Dean wear a bra already."

"Sure! And pink panties too?" She asked wile zipping up her jeans and putting on a shirt.

"Well then don't complain when I stare at you." Sam says bending down and cleaning the mess.

"That's different Sammy."

"No its not. I don't have a sister so I'm not used to it."

"And I am? I'm not used to being a woman Sam, so forgive me if I don't wear women's underwear or get mad every time you check me out."

"You know what? I guess you are right, I don't know what you are going through but, hey! At least you are cute."

"Sam!"

"Ok! Ok! Dean. Come on lets go already we have some work to do."

They leave the room and after searching for clues on their own they meet at a bar.

"Dean. What are you doing?" Sam says to Dean bending down from behind her to her ears.

"Excuse me for a moment…" Dean turned around from the bar table where she was talking to a girl. "Don't you see I'm working?"

"It looks to me like you are hitting on a girl, WHILE YOU ARE ONE! "

"Come on Sammy I was just asking her…"

"Phone number…"

"No that would be awkward… Ill had to wait to see if she was into it. So what you got?"

"I don't know why I bother, anyways I found out of two deaths already. I think we are dealing with the usual haunted house. Just a block from here we can make a quick stop before returning to the room."

"Dude, just what I needed. Let's go already."

They walk outside to the car. They go to the house to check the place and when they are done they go back to the motel room. The next morning Dean gets up feeling a little strange.

"Man... a hangover? I guess being a girl isn't so bad after all. I got drunk last night without paying a cent."

"You should be more careful Dean." Sam said as he closed his computer.

"It's not like I asked them to buy me drinks they just did… Man I feel like throwing up."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. Your body doesn't hold liquor like it used to, plus you don't know what bad intensions those guys may have had. If I hadn't been around who knows where or with whom you might have woken up today."

"Come on Sammy; don't play the jealousy boyfriend roll with me. I'm not in the mo…Ah." She held her stomach with one hand at the fell of pain. "Sam? I think you were right about the liquor, I really feel sick." She leaned towards the bed putting all her weight on one hand.

"What...what is it?" Sam rushes to catch her. "Dean?"

"Yes?"

"I don't think it's the liquor at all."

"What? How do you know?"

"You have blood on your pants. Blood… but how?"

"I don't feel any pain, just nauseous. How could I get cut?"

"I don't think is a cut. I have an idea of what it may be but you won't like it."

"Sam! Come on tell me all ready."

"I think you got your period."

"What? You've got to be kidding me! How the hell would you know?"

"Well it's kind of like with Jessica. You can say that after a year living with a girl I might know one or two things about women. Don't you think so?"

"This cannot be happening to me. Do me a favor. Please shot me."

After going to nearest store Sam comes back to the room.

"Here! I got some pads and tampons." Sam said as he gives a package to Dean.

"What?... Tampons?" She drops the box and takes the other packages stepping up in to the bathroom.

"No way… there's no way something is getting inside of me."

"Are you sure?" Sam mutters.

"You say something? Sammy." There is a commotion in the bathroom.

"Me? NO, Nothing... I was just wondering what if you stay like this…"

"Ah jeez, don't even say it; actually don't even think about it." Dean said coming back from the bathroom.

"You know what? No! I can't and I won't. I can't stay quiet any longer. You are not the only one suffering here Dean. I love you, as a brother, yes! I do but when I met you as a girl… Well!"

"Well! What? Sammy." Dean eyes widen as she pulled up her zipper and buttoned up.

"I liked you. You looked gorgeous and I can't stop looking at you all the time... I even get jealous of the guys flirting at you. Look! Dean I'm… I'm in love with you."

"I'm your brother Sammy…" But Dean's expression changes and the words sound more like a question than a demand.

"No! Dean. You are a beautiful girl that I want to protect and... I'm sorry but that's how it is. I fell in love with you and it doesn't matters if you go back to a guy now. Actually thinking of it... I have always felt something for you but somehow I needed this incident to realize what exactly."

"Are you cracked? I can't listen anymore. I'm out of here."

"Dean! Wait. I tried to hold it in but I can't do it anymore. This is killing me."

"No Sam… I just can't do this, not right now. This is too much to digest in one day. Let's go already." They left the room.

Later at the house walking away from the car and closing the door. "We have to break in so follow me. I saw a way last night. The place has been closed since the first owner died. An old man; he lived alone for years until ten months ago when he died from a heart attack."

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"I read it in the forensic report. Why you ask?"

"It's a little weird a haunting from a natural cause of death. Don't you think?"

"Well! Now that you mentioned… a realtor made an offer for the house like a year ago."

"Let me guess, he is the owner now."

"And six feet's under."

They went inside the place with the EMF meter. Dean went ahead reading the place. Sam followed her at first but then they went their separate ways. Dean went from one room to another following the frequency she opened a door and saw some stairs that lead down. The meter went mad as she was about to go down when Sam screamed from the end of the room. "Dean behind you." She turned around and there was the ghost. It looked like a young man in dark clothes and he was about to throw himself at her so she took salt from her pocket and threw it at him making it disappear.

"I thought you say it was an old man."

"Maybe he changed his look."

"No I don't think so. There is something weird here. Where did you say the old man was found?"

"The report said in the kitchen."

"I don't know about you but I don't think the kitchen is in the basement and the meter went mad when I was about to go in."

They went down and they found some strange powder on the floor.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"I think its concrete, look at the walls. Do you see anything unusual?"

"That looks new." Sam pointed to a wall.

"There must be a hammer somewhere…"

"Look at this Dean" Sam was holding a gun that he found in a corner.

"This is getting interesting. Let's see what ells we can found."

Dean looked around but only found a shovel she hit the wall but her strength was not the same as before and the blow almost hurt her so Sam grabbed the shovel from behind her, making their bodies' touch. All her back was pressed against Sam's front. When she turned around she felt almost lost under Sam's body and inside his coat so she arched her back making their bodies fitted perfectly. When their eyes meet Sam could barely exhaled the words "I'll do it" making her blushed from the excitement. She tried to get away turning to the sides and it was then when she realized she was trapped between Sam's arms and the shovel. She was getting desperate when Sam become conscious of the situation and they began to move frantically until finally Sam let go of one hand letting Dean out. "OH… Ok Ok! I ah… I'm just going to… wait in a corner." Dean reply embarrassed looking at the floor and crossing her arms. Sam hit the wall with the shovel until the wall was smashed in to pieces. After a few hits they moved all the debris and they found a corpse inside the wall. Dean threw salt and gas on the body when suddenly an invisible force threw her trough the air and to the floor. "Dean" Sam shouted and quickly took the lighter from Dean's pocket. When he was about to burn the corpse something hit his hand sending the lighter to the floor. Dean got up rubbing her head and when she turned around she saw Sam being strangled by an invisible force. Dean looked for the lighter on the floor.

"Dean hurry up… Dean?" Sam voice sounded hoarse.

"Yea, I'm coming, I'm coming."

Finally she found the lighter on the floor and lighted the body. Almost instantly Sam was released.

"I think that's a robber Sammy. He tried to rob the place but the old man still had it in him."

"Let me guess after the old men murder him and all the struggle of burying him he suffered a heart attack. That's so Edgar Allan Poe."

"So, Ed Allan… who?"

"You really don't like to read, do you?"

A few days later Dean was sitting at a bar alone trying to avoid another confrontation with Sam.

"Here! Drink this. It will make you feel better." A stranger offers her a cup. Dean takes the drink and smells the liquor.

"Whiskey... awesome! I'm sick of girly drinks." She drinks from the glass.

"My eyes must be deceiving me such a cute girl, drinking all by herself."

"Well! You being here doesn't make it that much by myself or, does it? So why don't you just let me be." She turn her face to face him he had brown eyes and black hair.

"As soon as you give me a name dear." The man stepped closer.

"Hey! Man, first of all easy on the chesses pick up lines. Ok? But if you must know, it's Dean. Now get lost." She took another sip from the glass.

"Let me guess. Sam is getting on your nerves?" The man whispered in her ear.

"How do you..?" Dean put the glass on the table and quickly turned her gaze to the man by her side.

"I know a lot of things and that you are really a guy is just one of them."

"Who the hell are you? Or should I say. What are you?"

"Well I'm many things but mostly I'm a god."

"Who sent you? It was Forseti right? Where is he? I'm going to kill that bastard right after he turns me back."

"I'm sorry but that's not going to happen." The god took the empty glass in front of Dean and revolved the ice inside.

"Why? You are covering up for him? In that case ill hunt you down too." Dean jumped out of the chair.

"No! Actually he's gone quite a lot of trouble to keep you safe but I have finally found you and let me tell you this look is a masterpiece." He moved to touch her face but she smacks his hand away and stepped back when suddenly everything around her was becoming blurry; she was starting to lose her sight. Missing all her control she fell right into the strangers arms.

"What? What did you put in the drink?" Dean asked without any strength left.

"I have gone to a lot of trouble to find you and I am not taking any chances."

Was the last thing she heard before she fell unconscious.


	5. I love you

It was morning already and Dean was nowhere to be found she wasn't answering her phone either and Sam was starting to worry so he went to the bar where Dean was supposed to be and didn't found her there either.

"Yes I remember the girl you came with a few nights ago. She was really hot and popular with the guys. I saw her last night talking to a man. They were drinking at the table but when I turned around to serve some drinks both of them were gone. I think they left together." The bar tender answered to Sam.

"You know the guy that was with her?" Sam asks anxiously.

"No I have never seen him before. But with this many faces, who knows?"

"Thanks a lot man." Sam turned around and took a look at the place. There's no way on earth Dean would go out with a guy so Sam fears the worst. "This doesn't look good." He picked up his cell phone and made a call. "Hi! Bobby. It happened again I think Dean's been kidnapped and I don't know what to do. If something happens to Dean I'll never forgive myself."

"Calm down boy does she have her cell phone with her?" Bobby reply from the other side of the phone.

"I think so."

"Well! I'm going to go and try to track down the signal I'll call you back."

Dean who was awaking heard some voices so she kept her eyes shut. She still felt dizzy and confused but everything was getting lucid. After a few seconds she could understand what the voices were saying.

"I think we should kill her already." She heard the voice of a female stranger.

"No. Not until Forseti's dead besides once we kill him we can use her as well." She recognized the second voice from the bar it was the strangers' voice.

Then she heard some footsteps getting far from the room so she opened her eyes. She found herself on a couch inside a room of what it seemed like an abandon house. She got startle at the feel of something vibrating in her pocket but quickly realize it was her phone. "Sammy."

"You are finally awake." The man from the bar suddenly materialized like a ghost in front of her.

"You… Who are you? What do you want?" Dean shouts at him.

"Yo can call me Eyuri. All I want is you, and you're dearest Sammy."

"Stay away from Sam, if what you want is to ruin Forseti's plan just kill me and end this once and for all."

"So you want to die?"

"It doesn't matter as long as everyone's safe."

"Everyone safe? Now that's one greedy wish! No god on heart can guarantee that but then again if you die then no one is safe. Right?"

"Oh, c'mon. Don't play stupid with me. You gods are so over rated."

"You would do anything for your brother. Do you?"

"Yeah I would and it's non of your business."

"Well! Sam and the rest of the world will always be in danger no matter what you do so wasting your life it's so… clichéd if not stupid. Why you keep doing it? Anyways I do have to admit that some of the chaos that rules this world is caused by us but we won't back up except of course if Forseti's plan succeeds. Actually! The bastard is really clever…"

"Save it! I don't want to hear your babbling just get it on and do whatever you have to." Dean shouted upset.

"Don't worry honey I'm not planning to hurt you unless of course, I'll find out that the odds are turning. And I have to warn you that Forseti is strong since he has the ruler's blood. He was son of the King but his throne is long gone now and we all rule." Then volts of lightning filled the room and Forseti appeared. "I may not have the strength of my father, or my kingdom. But I'm sure I can take care of you and your stupid spells."

"Sorry honey I warned you. I never expected he'll get across my spells." He opened his hand above Dean and she begins to feel a burning inside so she twisted in pain but was soon released.

Forseti took a step and screamed to Eyuri. "Let her go and face me instead. The one to success will get the girl. You could be king." Eyuri looked at Dean. "You hear that honey? Gods fighting over you. I'll take the front line then." And waving his hand he throws Dean in to the air making her crash against the walls and the ceiling. "Did you really think I would fell for that?" Eyuri reply and Forseti started to moved so quick that it was almost invisible to human eyes. He stops smashing himself against the other god wile Dean fell down unconscious on the floor. "Dean? No!" Sam screamed just arriving to the scene.

Sam took Dean up in his arms and rushed outside the room at the exact moment that the creatures went right throw a wall behind him. As soon as he reaches another door an invisible shield forces Sam to stop making them fell to the floor. Sam looked up to found the figure of another god in the hallway. She was pointing at them with her finger and at the same time she opened her hand Sam could hear Dean screaming in agony. Sam tried to go in dean's aid but he felt a force that was holding him back. Right after a few seconds when suddenly he was released he looked up at the figure. It had a horn right through her chest and Bobby was standing right behind it. "This is getting old" Bobby said looking in their direction.

Sam ran through the motel door with Dean in his arms. He slammed the door closed with a kick as he quickly went to the bed and placed her down carefully. There was a lot of blood covering her body and clothes.

"Dean? Can you hear me Dean? This is mad we have to go to a hospital" He wrapped his arms around her to get her up again.

"Don't! Sammy wait." She coughs some blood right after speaking.

"But, Dean you are going to die…" Sam took a deep breath and looked at Dean in the eyes.

"Yeah, thank you Captain Obvious!" Dean replies with a fading smile.

"Please let me take you to a…"

"Hospital? No way. Sammy listen to me. It's over now and you know that I'm not gonna die in a shitty hospital where the nurses aren't even hot." She turns to him laughing but when she sees that Sam is not pleased at all she tries to console him. "Listen to me Sammy. Yes I'm dying and there's nothing they can do besides I would rather spend the time I have left with you."

"Dean…" Sam tears began to fell down trough his cheeks.

"Come on Sam I'm not dead yet. Please don't do that in front of me."

Sam cleaned up his tears. "I'm so sorry Dean. This is all... My fault I should have protected you but instead I could only think about…" Sam looked at the distance and closed his eyes.

"Say it straight Sammy. What?" Dean makes Sam turn his face caressing one of his cheeks with one hand. Sam opened his eyes and they look each other in the eyes again. Sam mumbles but Dean nod's with her head.

"Make you mine, all of you, body and soul Dean. Even now I can't stop thinking about it." Sam finally admits with a sad expression on his face.

"Then do it. Make me yours, Sammy. Since I'm dying anyways I don't think it matters anymore. After all, I realize. Love is just love and I do love you Sammy." Dean said and Sam looked at her in disbelief.

"Well Yeah! Dean I know. I mean we are brothers after all but that's not…" Dean just placed her index finger in his mouth making him stop. Sam was just looking at her more confuse than ever.

"Com on Sammy, what do you want me to say? Don't you get it? I love you more than anything in this world. You are my life and the last thing I want to do is say goodbye to this world doing it with you Sammy."

"No. There's no way. I can't do it." Sam got out of the astonishment and steeped back.

"Come on Sam why you have to be so difficult?"

"I'm sorry Dean but you are dying and I don't think I can do it."

"So you were only bluffing before?"

"No. It's just that I never expected it would be like this. And I'm not even sure if you are doing it because…"

"Because?"

"You feel sorry for me."

"Sam! Look me in the eyes" Their eyes met.

"The reason I been so mad… is because I had the same feelings for you and I was confused but now I'm sure. I love you and I want to make love to you before I die. I want to make love to the only one I love and love's me back before I die." She took one of Sam hands and placed it on her chest. Sam could feel her heartbeats and breathing, with her other hand she slide her fingers on Sam's head and through his hair. "Dean I can't…" She pulled his head down so their lips meet. Sam could taste Dean's blood while she pushed her way inside his mouth with her tongue trusting it against his until he responded doing the same. Their tongues kept dancing until their lips and breath turned hot. She slide her hand down to his neck pulling him down inviting him to get on top of her. Sam leant against her hip, making Dean gasp and flick her hand a little.

"You're ok Dean? This isn't working." Sam says still unsure.

"It's nothing… I'm ok." She swears as she rubbed her hip.

"No. You are not. I don't think we should…" Dean shut him up with another kiss and after a wile she let a moan escape from her lips. She pushes Sam away ashamed by the sensation and the feeling of a sensual wave that went through all her body.

"Your ok?" Sam asked scare.

"Yes! It's just that I've never had these sensations before. It felt like a tickle in all my body that left me breathless." Dean says avoiding Sam eyes. Sam found it extremely sweet and sexy that Dean were so shy as a girl when it was the totally opposite as a man. He grabbed her face in his hands and gives her a big smooch kiss on the mouth.

"Oh! Dean I love you so much." Sam looked at her from her face to her chest and Dean followed him. Her bosoms were round and her nipples hard. Sam gently placed one of his hands on one of them and grasped softly. It made Dean close her eyes at the same time she began to shiver trying to contain the excitement.

"You are trembling. Do you want me to stop?"

"No it's just that I'm still a little embarrassed. That's all."

"Don't be. I think you're amazing." Then Sam moved his hand to her hips caressing her skin. "You haven't felt anything yet" Then he took her shirt off and her breasts were exposed Sam opened his mouth and sucked one of her nipples making her grip the sheets in her fist. She felt a light tickling between her legs that made her close them suddenly.

Sam took his clothes off and carefully went for Dean's pants and under wear. She had bruises and bloody cuts all over her body. He made a big effort not to cry so that it wouldn't hurt Dean's feelings or distracted him from what he was doing so he kissed her mouth as he touched her all over her legs and waist, breast and neck. Once she surrendered entirely to his will moving spasmodically at his touched he placed his hand between her legs where he pressed his finger against her tender flesh. She responded with more trembling so he hugged her with his free hand trying to make her more comfortable. It got hotter as her muscle flexed inside of her. He kept the friction until she got wet enough for him to slip inside without hurting her. Her eyes were full of lust so he reached for his member and began to push it in her entrance. Her muscles tightened a little. Some of her brown hair was covering her face so Sam brushed her hair away so that they could see each other face to face. Sam looked into her eyes as he pushed deeper inside her. She almost shed tears overwhelmed by the sensations but contained herself. Then Sam began to move in a rhythmical way in and out, she was in total bliss moaning and breathing hard. "Sam wait." Dean requested Sam stopped but didn't come out of her. "I'm sorry but I have never felt this way before, and I feel so strange. Just hold me for a moment Sammy. Please!" Dean finally pointed out.

"It's ok Dean I understand we are brothers after all and it's your first time. In this body I mean. So you are a virgin. That's all. I think I'll be the same for me if you weren't a girl. I'm sorry Dean you are in total disadvantage here. Now try to relax and don't worry about anything. Just remember that you are the most important thing in my life. I love you Dean." "I love you too Sammy. Sorry if I make things more difficult." "Shhh, that's not... Don't say that, just don't…" Sam couldn't hold back the tears no more and began to cry sobbing like a baby. They fused in an embrace, each one holding the other so tight that they lost in each other. They felt like if time had stopped as they felt each other as one and finally Dean kissed Sam. "Don't worry everything will be fine." Dean reassured to Sam. Then she caressed his brothers chest and slowly down to his biceps. They began to dance again up and down thrusting against each other when a blissful current made her muscles tightened finally giving her released. Feeling her coming Sam rushed sending a stream of fluids inside her while both lost themselves in pure ecstasy.

Sam opened his eyes, and realized that they had fallen asleep. A sudden fear took all of his body as he looked beside him were Dean was resting with her eyes closed. As he quickly moved to touch her, tears were already falling all the way through his face. Her skin was ice cold and he felt his heart in his throat as all of his muscles tighten. All of a sudden a bright flash filled the room and Forseti's figure appeared by the bed.

"Why… you… This is your fault. I'm gonna kill you." Sam jumped at him taking him by the shirt with one hand and with the other made a fist right in front of Forseti's face.


	6. Back to the routine

"We don't have time for this. Do you want me to save her or do you wanna fight?"

"Ah? Dean." He released Forseti who went to the side of the bed and picked up one of Dean's arm then he reached out and sucked one of her cuts when he was done he let her arm fall on the bed and turned to face Sam. Forseti's body began to glow so Sam closed his eyes because the light hurt them. By the time he opened them Forseti was already gone. "Where did you go?" He looked in the room and fearing the worst he screamed. "Come back here you son of a …"

"Why are you screaming? Sammy." Sam turned around to the bed where he found a completely healed male Dean sitting on the bed. Sam just squeezed him. "Gently tiger still hurts." Sam steeped back and looked at him from head to toe.

"But how…"

"Forseti got in my head somehow and asked me if I wanted to stay a girl but I wanted to be back to normal so he turned me back."

Sam smile slowly faded from his face. "I think that means that you don't…us…" Sam smiled again but Dean still could see the pain behind the forced smile.

"What about us? Sam…" Dean began to talk but Sam's index finger stopped him. "It's ok I'm glad that you are safe and everything is over now?"

Dean leaned forward and kissed Sam softly on the mouth. "But we just started."

A year had gone by and the hunting had definitely changed like Forseti had promised them. "No Sam I'm telling you they are spirits."

"Really… How do you know?"

"Well! I had this discussion with Dad so we did some research and it turns out I was right. There's a Greek legend referring to Alexander the Great's sister. The legend says she turns in to a mermaid after her death but we already know how a mermaid looks like so it has to be a spirit."

"That's why they haven't left with the gods." Sam whispered staring to the distance.

"And since we have the case of the fake Bloody Mary… I think other girls who have drowned copycat Alexander's sister. You know! So much for the little mermaid fantasy…"

"But the sea water has an immense amount of salt. What's your explanation for that?"

"Jeez! Sammy how would I know maybe it has to do with the fact that they drown in there. You know that there are some things we will never know for sure."

"I don't know Dean maybe we should drop the case after all we can't clean all the seas."

"How can you say that? You know we don't have as many cases as before besides I'm bore as hell without the hunting."

"I know. It's just that I have a bad feeling on this one. What's the plan? Do you have anything in mind?"

They both had been waiting in a boat at open sea the whole day and it was beginning to get dark.

"Great plan D… Let's wait in the place where the two fishermen's have disappeared to see if Madison appears." Sam said sarcastically.

"So you have better plan princes." His eyes focused on Sam.

"Actually I do." Sam answered with a devilish, smile on his face and continued. "Let's make out." Dean only arched an eyebrow at him. "Don't give me that look. Everybody knows that mermaids are jealous creatures. Maybe if she sees how much we love each other she might come out."

"Really! It's that so? Well in that case..." Dean pulled Sam into his arms and gave him a kiss.

"I think we need more than a simple kiss Dean. Let me show you how it's done." Reaching up, Sam buried his hands in Dean's hair and pulled him closer to his lips but instead of kissing him he bent down and breathed into his ear then trailed his tongue all over his skin from his earlobe to his neck and finally kissed him on the mouth. Dean moaned as he closed his eyes letting Sam take over his body. Bending down they dropped their bodies on the bottom of the boat Sam on top Dean hands running over Sam abs and ribs as he lifted the shirt and caressed the naked skin. He could fell Sam erection against him as Sam could feel his. "I love you Sammy." "I love you too Dean." Their breath turned hot and their hearts pounded out of control as their tongues thrust one to another. Then a sudden movement in the water broke their passionate kiss. "Did you hear that?" Sam said as he tried to stand up holding the edge of the boat but as he was standing up another hand grabbed him and dragged him into the water. "Sammy" Dean took a diving flashlight and rushed into the water. He was swimming looking around until finally Sam came to the surface gasping for air. "Sam" it was all Dean could say as he went swimming in his direction but suddenly Sam was gone so he dove into the water and saw Sam being pulled down by the creature. He pointed in her direction with the flashlight to which the creature responded by turning around to face him then she growled and hissed like a cat. Her eyes were red and she had long and sharp things for fingers, her tail looked more like a serpent than a fish. In that moment he realized that Sam was right they had made a huge mistake. This was definitely no ghost. She let go of Sam and Dean took Sam by the waist as he tried to reach for the surface when suddenly he felt a sting in his back. He turned around an all he could see was two red eyes in front of his face. Suddenly with a fast movement the creature had snatched Sam and swim away in to the deep. Dean tried to follow them but as he was swimming he saw how an inert Sam was being dragged to the bottom until everything darkened and he could no longer see anything. He had no more air so he turned back. He almost drowned trying to reach the surface. He reached the boat and headed to shore. Once on land and bleeding from his wound Dean cried for a while until he began to scream out loud. He screamed again and again until he almost gets hoarse and then he remembered Forseti. "Forseti... Forseti you soon of a bitch I need your help." He dropped to his knees on the ground and cried until he lost consciousness.

"Dean it's getting late. Wake up already." He opened his eyes and noticed that he was in the motel room he looked around looking for Sam hoping that it was all a nightmare but the smell of sea in his clothing and the fact that Sam was nowhere to be found made his heart pound wildly. It was all real Sam had died and it was his fault. He began to sob but then he heard a noise from the other room. "Who's there?" He shouted, and then the figure of a cute burnet with green eyes appeared in the doorway.

"Who are you?"

"You don't recognize me? It's me Dean"

"Forseti?" Dean asked and then realized that she had the same look he once had as a woman.

"This is my new human form. Do you like it? I couldn't resist." Forseti turned around spinning like a little girl. Dean just looked for his wound but it was already healed.

"I took care of that for you. Is it a hobby of you to get hurt? My existence is not designated to make you any favors Dean I'm a god not your personal doctor." She looked at him with a serious expression on her face.

"That's not the reason I call you… I really need your help. Sam and I..." He paused before continuing. He couldn't get the right words. "We went to hunt down this sea creature… a mermaid and it took Sammy."

"A mermaid you say? There's no such thing. The creature you speak of its not from my kingdom I have no jurisdiction in the case." She made a gesture with her hand and turned around to leave.

"You have to help me out. Please I'll do anything just to get Sam back." He got her attention back.

"I don't make it a habit to do any favors but deals I can work with. I love to do exchanges it's a good way to developed relationships, you know? I might be able to help you out but I'll need something in exchange."

"Anything at all! What is it that you need?"

"No! There's not much time left if you want to save your brother. We better leave it like this for now." Dean knew from experience that it was one of Forseti's tricks as it was always with the gods. But nothing was more important to get Sam back so he accepted the condition. "I heard that the mermaids are used to taking men under their water kingdom so if I give you the ability to breathe under water you may bring me Sam and I'll see what I can do for him. But I warn you if there is too much damage I won't be able to fix it so you should leave now."

"I'll bring him back on time. You can count on it." Dean said walking to the door.

"That reminds me you only have till sunrise otherwise you'll drown."

"Oh! Come on."

"It's not my fault that your bodies are so weak. They can't hold it and Dean it's possible that this ting may try to seduce you, sea monster tends to that."

"Don't worry. No one have that power over me but Sammy." He walks out the door.

Dean was in the boat back where they were attacked he looked into his backpack. He took the flashlight and a big hunting knife he attach it around his waist. "I'm going to make you sushi you bastard son of a…" He dove into the water. He swam to the bottom but as he was swimming he felt the absence of the air in his longs it was then when he noticed that he was drowning. He put his hands on his neck as he was gasping for air. He felt the water getting in his lungs and nose. When he thought he was going to die all the pain disappeared. He was breathing water just as he breathed air. He was fascinated but there was no time to waist. He had to look for Sammy. He swam for a while but found nothing and then he remembered Sammy's words 'Mermaids are jealous creatures if she senses our love she might come out." So Dean began to remember his kiss with Sam and how much he loved him and his heart began to pound stronger at the thought of losing him forever. Suddenly the water was waving around him sporadically so he took the knife out and tried to focus. The light was dim and the thing was getting closer it was then when he realized that if he died Sam would be lost forever, so he was getting anxious. Then from nowhere something sharp hit him in the arm making a cut. He felt another movement and before thinking about it he launched a swipe with the knife hurting something. He pointed the light at it and saw the creature wounded. She was swimming away so he followed her into a cave. Inside the cave there were corpse all around but not Sam's as he was going deeper the figure of a woman started to materialize in the thin light. She was completely naked with long blond hair reaching down to her toes; she was beautiful. Dean stood still as she swam in his direction. She looked him in the eyes, they were blue and beautiful. She caressed his cheek then she kissed him on the mouth. Dean dropped the flashlight and closed his eyes as he caressed her hair with his finger. He buried his fingers in her curls and when she was pulling away he held her even tighter. Pulling her hair he opened his eyes and heard her shriek as he stabbed her in her belly with the knife again and again. Her eyes turned red and her tail appeared. She left the cave swimming erratically and bumping into the walls it was then when he saw Sam at the end of the cave he looked pale and blue just like a drowned man. Dean's tears mingled with the water but he hurried and took Sam in his arms. As he was reaching the surface he saw the light that was coming from the surface. The sun was coming up so he hurried until he suddenly felt more weight. He looked down and the creature was pulling one of Sam's legs. He was able to kick her away and finally make her disappearing in the deeps defeated. They finally reached the boat and Dean put Sam on it first just when he was about to jump in he felt his lungs expulsing the water. It was the same sensation as drowning but this time with air. He coughed water trough his nose and mouth until he was able to breathe air again.

Dean rushed in the motel room with Sam in arms and dropped him on the bed. Just as he was about to scream Forseti's name she appeared by his side with another woman that was holding something wrapped in blankets. She leaned toward Sam and held one of his hands. His color and breathing began returning. After a minute Sam blinked his eyes back to life.

"What happen? Dean?" Sam looked at Forseti and then Dean again confused.

"I almost lost you Sammy." Dean said exploring Sam eyes and body.

"Who is this?" Sam asked looking at the company.

"Forseti this is her new human form. She helped me to bring you back." With that said Dean embraced Sam in a passionate kiss. They got so deep in the kiss that they forgot about the company.

"Ohm Hum… Well! I'm glad you are all so happy but the truth is that we had a deal and we are still missing my part of it. So!" She made a gesture and the other woman gives Dean what she was holding.

"A baby…." Dean shouted.

"Yes your baby."

"What?" Sam and Dean screamed at the same time.

"I took him from you Dean when you were a girl and placed him inside of me. I needed an assurance for my place as ruler, so in case I needed his blood again or something I have been his nursing mother. But raising a human baby it's more than I can handle. So you take care of him from now on."


	7. A baby makes three?

Sam enters the room to found Dean asleep in the chair that was by the side of a cradle. Sam took a book that Dean had in his lap and put it away on the night table, and then he gave Dean a soft kiss on the mouth. Dean little by little opened his eyes.

"Hello!" Sam muttered.

"Hi! "

"I have good news. They accepted me back. I can go back to law school."

"I can't see why they wouldn't, but what about work?"

"What about it?"

"Well! Will you be able to work, study and..." He looked at the cradle. "Be a dad all at the same time."

"Of course! Even more than that. I'll do everything for the two of you... But you, Dean. You'll have to quit hunting."

Dean looked sad and lost in his thoughts.

"What's wrong?"

"John is turning sixth months tonight I don't want to leave his side."

"Don't worry. Everything is over now we can rest from now on. You just remember everything from when we were kids. Your traumatized that's all." He took Dean by the hands and led him to the side of the bed. Besides you know Forseti made a protection spell in the house. If you feel like anything wrong and I'm not around just call her.

"I don't want anything from that witch. I don't trust her Sammy. Not after all that scheming and… she makes me nervous."

"Well that's ok because right now... I'm gonna make sure you relax a little." Sam pushes Dean on top of the bed then he took his shirt off and dropped himself on top of Dean. While Dean took his shirt off Sam went for Dean's belt to open it and proceeded to undress him. Dean did the same to Sam and they lay down naked in the bed. Dean smile at the realization that he felt so vulnerable at Sam's touch that he felt almost ashamed of himself. He had always been in control with girls but Sam's contact was totally different sending waves of pleasure throughout his body leaving him breathless and with no self-control. Dean moaned in Sam ears as he felt how their bodies rubbed against each other. Dean closed his eyes and let Sam take the lead like most of the times. They kissed and Sam's hands slid over his chest and abdomen moving lower and lower teasing Dean.

Sam pulled Dean across his body and turned him down on his four. Sam proceeds to press his abdomen against Dean's back while spreading his legs so Dean could feel his erection between his legs. Then he buried his head in Dean's neck and gave him lazy kisses on it. "Oh! Honey I love you so much." Sam whispered at Dean's ears. "Sam, Ah!.. You know I hate when you call me hon…" Dean complains breathless as Sam took him with his hands circling, teasing and stroking him. Sam ran his hands all over Deans back then the front and then kissed his ears as he gently massaged him with his hands. He held his breath as Dean's body turned hot and wet. "Honey! You were saying?" Sam asked Dean who just took a deep breath wile burying his head on the pillows defeated. "Yeah! I thought so." Sam says whispering. Sam's grasp was making Dean mad breathing heavily wile grasping the pillows from pure bliss. Sam was taking his time taking Dean's wetness and his own preparing Dean the best he could. Dean moaned each time Sam got deeper and Sam tried to get him wet caressing him again and again and going deeper little by little. Sam came out and Dean felt as Sam's wet hands caressed him getting him wet in and out. Dean was full of lust and expectation until with one stroke Sam drove himself almost completely inside of Dean. Dean threw his head back and growled at the feeling of Sam inside him. "Are you ok?" Sam muttered in Deans ears making him shake. "Yeah I'm ok." "If you want me to stop just let me know. Ok?" Sam added while driving himself deeper, he filled Dean over and over while thrusting Dean's member. Dean moaned and growled from the bliss and so did Sam. Moving faster pleasuring both, with one deep thrust Sam felt released as he came inside of Dean. He hurried and finished Dean and they got loss in convulsions of pleasure. They lay down on the bed and after a few minutes when they composed themselves they heard the cry of the baby. Both looked at the cradle and it was then when they noticed a dark figure in the shadows by the side of the cradle. Dean went for his gun under the pillow and Sam ran in their direction. When Dean was aiming he noticed that the figure was Forseti. Sam was about to hit her but stopped half way too.

"What are you doing? You scare the hell out of us." Sam said.

"I swear if it wasn't for John I would have shot you anyways." Dean put the gun away and gave her an irritated stare. "Sammy could you please change his diaper, I'll go fix his milk." Dean added as he got up of the bed wrapped in the sheet.

Forseti looked the scene. "How touching. The two of you so synchronized already."

"What do you want Forseti?" Sam asked while putting his clothes on and throwing Dean his jeans. Dean puts them on and heads out side of the room to the kitchen, after giving Forseti another irritated look.

"I forget this before." She showed Sam a birth certificate. Sam took a look at it while holding the baby.

"So you are his mom while Dean is the father."

"Did you expect me to put two males as the parents?"

"No that's ok." Sam answers.

Dean entered the room with the bottle of milk in his hands. "So, what's so important that you couldn't wait till tomorrow?"

"She brought John's birth certificate." Sam put it on one of the drawers after showing it to Dean.

"Thanks! Now get the hell out." Dean says looking back at Forseti.

Sam quickly stood between them. "I think you should leave now. You'll see tonight is a… you could say it's a special occasion and Dean has been a little jumpy about it." Right after saying this Sam goes and picks up John.

"I see! Ill better go. I don't want to upset you." Forseti says looking at them.

"To late for that." Dean looked at her seriously as she banishes.

"Come on Dean she is just trying to help." Sam reply.

"Gimme a break, like, I haven't heard that before. I don't like her to come as she pleases that's all." Dean took the baby from Sam hands and finishes the diaper change without saying a word then he sat down on the chair while feeding the baby a bottle of milk. Sam just stares at Dean and smiled. "What? Sammy. What?" Dean asks.

"Nothing it's just that you look so…"

"So what… Sam?"

"Experienced? Yeah! That's the word." Sam said amused and then busted in to a small laugh.

"You have no clue of all the times I changed your dippers, fed you and bathed you. Once mom had gone I had to take care of you, a lot."

"That's why you are doing a great job." Sam bends down and gives Dean a small kiss on the mouth right in that moment they heard a knock on the front door making Dean's heart pound while he began to breathe heavily as Sam looked him right into the eyes. Sam took the gun from the bed were Dean had left it and gave it to Dean then he quickly headed to the door. "Who is it?" "It's me. Bobby." Was the answer that came from the other side. Sam relaxed, screamed to Dean that it was just Bobby.

Bobby entered while Sam holds the door open. "Hi! Son." Bobby says taking his cap off and offering his hand to Sam.

Sam greets him back. "What brings you here so late?"

"I just remember what day was today and since you guys were so close I decided to drop by and give my grandson a visit if it's ok with you?"

"Sure! You are always welcome in this house. Come with me." Sam led him to the room where Dean was placing the baby in the cradle. After they greet each other quietly Bobby looks at the cradle still holding Deans hand. Dean sees Bobby looking for the baby and gives him a little pad on the arm. "He's asleep. He sleeps a lot during the nights but during the day is playtime all day long." Dean says almost whispering so he won't wake up John.

Sam sees the disappointment in Bobby's face and makes them signals with his hands.

"Hey! I got it. Bobby you can spend the night here. That way Dean might relax a little and you can play with John tomorrow."

"What you think Bobby?" Dean asked excited.

"That sounds great. Of course I would love to, if it's not too much trouble. "

"There's no trouble at all." Sam replies. After chatting for a while they all went to sleep but not before Dean fixed a bed in the guestroom for Bobby. The next morning Dean woke up with John's cry and the smell of a delicious breakfast. After feeding John Dean arrives at the side of the dining table with the baby in hands. Bobby was already seated drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Sam was in the kitchen making a racket as it was every time that Sam prepared the food leaving a bunch of dishes for Dean to clean after. As soon as Bobby looks up to them he took the last drink from his cup and extended his hands to Dean so Dean gave John to Bobby and went for a cup of coffee. When he passed right beside Sam he is pulled and turned around landing right in Sam's arms. Sam gives him a big kiss on the mouth that he didn't expected making him blush and gag as he was about to reproached Sam for kissing him in front of Bobby like that but Sam just smiled and gave him his cup of coffee. He looks up at the table and apparently Bobby never noticed the kiss so he just looks back at Sam with an accusation look and soon right after a few seconds he blinks an eye at him making Sam blush this time.

"A cup for me too, please." Forseti said after having appeared on one of the chairs at the dining table.

"I'll give you your coffee, you ..." Dean was cut from finishing his sentence by Sam's discreet cough.

While Sam was in Foreti's direction with a cup Forseti looked at dean and started talking. "Just! Calm down a little. HONEY!" Sam accidentally dropped some of the coffee from the cup he was placing in front of Forseti and coughed. "Oh, Sorry! Let me get something to clean this mess." Sam goes back in to the kitchen.

Dean took a knife from the kitchen drawer. "I'll show you calm. You, you bit..."

"The two of you please behave. You are acting like children's." Sam shouted. Dean arched an eyebrow to Sam and placed the knife down. Forseti made an ignored it gesture with her hand at the same time she was taking a sip from what was left of her coffee and Sam saw Dean in to the eyes while he burst in to a low chuckle. "Actually! I could get used this racket." Dean lifted his head scrutinizing Sam face that just turned to Forseti. "What do you need for Dean to have another child?" It wasn't until he was about to drink from his own cup that he noticed everyone was staring at him. "What? What is it? I'm just saying."

Dean immediately stormed out of the kitchen. "If you want another one you can have it by yourself…"

"I'm the one paying the bills Dean." Sam reply.

"Fine! Then I'll work too." Dean added to the discussion.

Sam spoke again "But, Dean? You…" Sam was suddenly interrupted by Bobby. "Hey Guys? This is something the two of you should speak privately. Don't you think?"

"Sure! Bobby. Tell that to mister parenthood here…" Dean reply.

"Just keep it cool. The baby, Remember?" Bobby said turning his gaze from them to John.

"But there's no way, absolutely no way. You hear me Sammy?" In spite of Dean's complains John had his brother when he was over a year old.


	8. Alternative ending

Sam entered the house to find lots of toys around the living room and John running his way with his arms wide open and a big smile to greet him. "Dady" Following him is Dean with the baby in his arms. Sam takes John in his arms giving him a hug and a kiss, and then he bends down to give Dean a soft kiss on the mouth.

"Hi honey!" Sam greets Dean.

"Hi! Huh? How many times do I have to tell you not to call me honey, sweetie, or anything like that?" Dean asks arching an eyebrow at Sam.

"Well! I could call you bitch, but not in front of the kids." Sam whispers at Dean's ear.

"Oh! That's more like it princess." Dean replies with a sarcastic tone.

"Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" Sam says to John while he puts him down and looks back at Dean.

"Um, Don't look at me I have been trying to get both of them to go to sleep …" Dean looked at the baby in his arms rocking him. "But I think they like to wait for you to come home."

"Come on little guy" Sam took John by the hand and led him to his room while Dean went to their room to place the baby in the cradle after rocking him asleep. Sam entered the room to found Dean bent down a little tucking in the baby on the crib so he grabs his hips from behind and start giving him soft kisses on the back of his neck wile rubbing his erection against deans buttocks.

"Is John asleep already?" Dean asks melting down in Sam's grasp.

"Yes!" Sam sais as Dean turned his head to face Sam. Sam only looked at Dean with a flirting smile.

Dean just smile back at Sam and let himself free of the hug but suddenly Dean expression changed like if he had just remember something. "Your working and studying so hard Sam, you should eat and rest. I made some dinner." Dean replies with a disappointed glance.

"I'm going to eat all right." Then he took Dean by the waist and pulled him so their hips crashed and while he gave him a passionate kiss he began to undress him. Dean does the same to Sam and when they are finally naked Sam takes Dean into his arms and headed their private bathroom. He placed Dean carefully in the hot tub which he had already filled with water and bubbles before meeting with Dean in their room.

"So! You had it all planed after all." Dean sais wile Sam gets in right behind him.

Sam just grabs him from behind making a small splash of water and shouting gently. "Now, come here Honey!"

They just lay there caressing and kissing each other. Dean between Sam's spread legs making out and moaning. Sam took the washcloth and rubbed it against Dean's back and abdomen. Dean took the cloth in his hands and gave Sam one of his best blinks ever making Sam smile. Dean rubbed the washcloth against Sam's body as he reached between Sam's legs. Dean gently cupped Sam in his hands to massage him and it wasn't until he could see the look of pleasure on Sam face that he sucked him. Finally with his hands and his tongue he made Sam come screaming and growling softly so the kids wouldn't wake up. After Sam finished it was his turn but as he was going to switch places with Sam he jumped surprised at the figure of Forseti by the side of the tub. "What the fuck? Bitch I'm going to kill you." Dean screamed and jumped at her splashing water all over the place and bumping in the tub. Sam had to hold him down before he killed her or hurt himself trying.

Forseti and Sam are sitting down at the dining table with cups of tea in their hands while Dean is in a room calming down the baby who had woken up when he had screamed.

"I'm so sorry to bother you guys but I really need your help." Forseti is looking a little concerned.

"I don't know. But I really think Dean's right. You shouldn't come and go like that or Dean is really going to figure out a way to kill you… and I'm gonna let him."

"That's precisely why I need your help; someone is trying to kill me…" She lost herself in her thoughts for a moment. "And if I don't do something… I really need the two of you."

"Get lost bitch." Dean says in a low calm voice from the arch of the door. He had his arms crossed resting at the arch of the door.

"You don't know what it means to be a god, please Dean. I have never had to give any explanations to anyone." Forseti said getting up and going in his direction with a sad look on her face.

"Well! Apparently now you have to, because you need our help and we are not gonna give it to you. Now go back from where you came from."

Forseti changed her face and her eyes almost turned red from anger. "Well! Dean I feel like taking back all that I have given you. What do you have to say about that?" Sam stood up and ran between them as soon as he could before Dean could punch her in the face.

"You know what? You have never liked me and I'm starting to realize why." Dean said almost growling and pointing a finger at her.

"Everybody just calm down a little." Sam said holding Dean by the arms.

"Ok! I'm leaving but I'll come back soon, I don't have much time left. I can feel it and think about what I just told you." She took a look at Dean still in Sam's grip and trying to break free before she disappeared.

"You really have to calm down Dean. We don't know what she's capable of."

"I don't think she would hurt the kids they are her insurance for her throne she said it herself."

"Still we have to help her. I'm afraid of what she could do."

"Yeah! I know. I'll go tomorrow and leave the kids with Bobby."

"I'll excuse myself with my boss and professors for a few days that should buy us some time."

"And just when I thought the hunt was over for good." Dean exclaimed.

Sam entered the house and for the first time in a long time he sees everything in its place and clean but there is no one to greet him and suddenly he felt a hole in his stomach and a strange feeling overwhelmed him.

"Sam! Sammy? Are you deaf? I called you a hundred times already." Dean was right by his side holding some boxes.

"Sorry! I was daydreaming. What's all, this stuff?" Sam asked while taking one of the boxes from Dean. Opening the box he took a good look inside.

"Some of our old hunting stuff." Dean answered from the other room where he was placing the other box.

"You kept this?" Sam took out a shotgun." In the house? With the kids?" Sam placed the box and the gun down on the floor.

"If I hadn't kept them, what would we have now? Besides you know I would never let the kids get hurt. They were at the garage." Dean said wile bending down looking inside the box.

"Ok! I'm not going to argue with you. At least, not tonight. We are so rusty; we may not get out of this one alive. Now come here and give me a kiss honey!"

He took Dean's arms and pulled him in his direction falling both on the couch. Dean in his lap Sam surrounding him with his arms and kissing him on the mouth "I love you" "I love you too princess." Dean replies laughing out loud, Sam laughed too wile switching places with Dean and taking off his shirt. They made love and after they had a shower together, they put all the stuff in the car. They sat on the couch to watch some T.V. waiting for Forseti but they fell asleep. A few hours later they are woken up by a noise on the porch.

"Sam wake up. I hear noises outside."

"Huh? Ah… What?" another sound was heard but this time it was followed by a flashing light. "Is it …?"

"I don't think so that bitch doesn't make such a racket she is too sneaky." Sam was interrupted by Dean.

"Oh. Fuck! We put all the stuff in the trunk."

Dean quickly got up. "Come on lets go by the back door and ran for the stuff in the car." After they grabbed some guns they headed to the front were they could see the light still flashing but when they were about to reach it the guns were tossed by an invisible force. They found themselves fighting with what seemed like a really strong man until they were paralyzed and lifted in the air. It was then that they could see, under the dim light from the porch, a tall and strong man with blue eyes and blond hair.

"Where are they?" He asked.

"Who are they?" Dean and Sam asked almost at the same time.

"The kids where are they?"

"Our kids?" Sam asked while Dean's eyes filled with rage knowing the answer already.

"Why do you want them?" Dean shouted looking in to the man's eyes.

"I need to have Forseti's strength."

"You will never touch them. You hear me! I will kill you if I see you near them." Dean screamed.

"Who are you?" Sam asked the man.

"My name is Tyr, I'm Forsetis brother and I'm the one trying to kill her."

Sam looked at him puzzled "But. You're supposed to be under Forseti's command? How? You're not a god?"

"I'm her brother she can't control me or track me only my magic and I can track hers. Spells are like fingerprints for us. She must know I'm here already. I was trying to get your attention. To get you out of the house because her spell is too strong for me. But you have to believe me I have no intention of hurting you or your family."

"That's funny. Cause you just said you wanted to kill your sis. And I don't even like that witch but you are family." Dean said widening his eyes.

"How can we trust you?" Sam asked.

"She asked you to hunt me down and she didn't even mention that I was her brother. It never occurred to you that she may have something to hide?"

"Well! Smart ass we didn't even knew she had a brother to begin with plus I don't trust your kind anyways. Always with tricks and lies…" Dean answered.

"We don't have any reason to trust you yet." Sam said.

"Ok! First of all I will free you but don't do anything stupid I may not be as strong as Forseti but I do have my powers." Dean and Sam fell on the ground almost on top of each other. "Yeap! We can totally trust you now" Sam says sarcastically as they got up.

"What is the second thing?" Dean asked rubbing his butt and cleaning his pants.

"You should trust no one but yourselves. But I will explain everything to you; Forseti took all the gods back to their kingdom a few years ago as you know since you were the ones who helped her. And recently she made them her slaves. She's trying to take over your world but I really don't think she had that intention in the first place. Apparently she has become greedy with power. That's what made our father's throne fall in the first place. I was by her side at the beginning and when I saw her change I hide in this world but I'm afraid she is too powerful for me."

"That makes sense" Sam said looking at Dean. Dean just arched an eyebrow and nodded with his head.

Tyr continued speaking "And with your kids is the only way I can…"

Sam and Dean quickly interrupted Tyr complaining and trying to speak at the same time but Sam let Dean speak first. "I'm not letting you or anyone else laid a finger on them."

"I swear that I don't want to hurt them I only need to drink their blood. If you let me in, I will show you. They won't feel a thing."

"Hold your horses first of all we don't trust you yet." Sam answered pointing at Dean first and himself later."And second they are not here and we won't tell you were…"

"Where are they?" Tyr desperately interrupted Sam. "I thought they were in the house. We must go to them immediately. They are in danger. Forseti must have felt my presence and go after them already."

"Quick think about where they are" Tyr said grabbing Sam and Dean by their hands. They closed their eyes and automatically Dean remembered Bobby's house before saying or thinking about anything else. When they opened their eyes and looked around they were in Bobby's living room. Tyr let go of their hands as they looked around. "How did you…?" Sam looked him in the eyes. "We don't have time for explanations. Where are they?" Tyr asked while Dean looked at what looked like Bobby's legs on the floor at the end of the hall. He ran by Bobby's side to hold him and Sam and Tyr followed him. "Bobby what happened?" Dean asked. "Are you all right?" He held him by the arms and helped him stand up. "Where are the kids?"

"I'm so sorry guys I heard a noise and when I came looking for the children I saw Forseti with them I questioned her but before I could do anything I blacked out."

"Now you believe me?" Tyr asked them.

Bobby took a look at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Forseti's brother. Tyr." Bobby looked at him intrigue.

"What do you know?" Sam interrupted. "Tell us everything now." Sam and Dean looked Tyr in the eyes.

"I don't think she would hurt them not both at least." Sam and Dean held their breaths.

Tyr continued. "She took them to our world. She must be desperate."

"Why is that?" Sam asked.

"She gave them to you because in our world it would be easier for another god to drink their blood. In this world the only god she had to worry about was me since she took all the others with her."

"What can we do?" Dean asked looking Sam and Bobby in the eyes before they went back to Tyr.

"I can take you with me to our world and free the other gods. Maybe we can convince them to help us but there is a chance they all want to drink from your kids and it would be a dangerous situation for them."

"They could end up dead." Bobby interrupted looking at Sam and Dean and they all lost themselves in their thoughts.

Tyr continued speaking "And even if we succeeded in bringing them back they could still hunt them down whenever they want. But I have a plan." Bobby, Sam and Dean looked into each others eyes at the same time.

After they talked for a while about the plan Bobby shouted standing up from his chair."Your sure about this? This is crazy. Guys?"

"We don't have another choice Bobby." Dean replied with sorrow in his eyes.

"We can figure something out, there's always another choice Dean." Bobby answered.

"I know but I'm afraid this is the best for the children and you know it. We all love them and I'm so thankful for all the help you have given us but we have to do this, right Dean?" Sam stood up from the couch with his eyes all watery and red he looked at Bobby and then Dean in the eyes. Dean just hugged Sam. Sam holds on tighter to Dean and kissed his forehead as a tear fell from his eyes. "Yes it is the best we can do." He changed his gaze to Tyr. "Now take us with you."

Tyr held Sam and Dean by their waist and pulling them closer to him as he said. "Hold on tight." They all hugged and a bright light filled the whole room. Bobby tried to grab them screaming that they should think it over but the light was so strong that he had to step back. Sam and Dean felt like the whole room was spinning. They were all dizzy when they fell on the ground Bobby's screaming was replaced by the murmur of a crowd. Then someone screamed "They are the ones responsible for our suffering. Kill them." Tyr bent down touching the floor with one of his hands and the other up in the air when suddenly a ring of fire surrounded them as he shouted. "They are our last hope now back off." Dean looked at Sam still on the floor then standing up and still feeling sick he turned around and recognized the one that had screamed. It was the girl who had given him John in the first place.

"We don't have time to lose so hear me out." Tyr says standing up. They all stayed calm and Dean helped Sam stand up as Tyr talked to the other gods. "Forseti has threatened them too so they are here to help us."

"But you are Forseti's brother!" The girl looked at him suspiciously.

"She took the kids with her and that's something I can't allow. If we join forces we may have a chance against her." Sam and Dean looked each other in the eyes reassuring themselves that they had made the right choice as they could see how the eyes of the other gods filled with greed at the realization that the kids were in their kingdom but they were counting on it since it was the only way that the gods would had agreed to their terms.

"If you can get us out of here I'll give it a try." One of the gods said stepping forward from the crowd. "Me too." "Me too." Others just nodded their heads while some just stood still with their arms crossed. The fire on the ground slowly faded and after a few seconds Tyr stepped forward in front of the girl and holding the girl's hand a bond of blue fire covered their wrist.

"We have a deal." Tyr said and the girl just looked him in the eyes smiling. Suddenly the whole room was filled with a light so bright that Sam and Dean's eyes hurt they searched for each other with one hand while they covered their faces with the other. Finally their hands met and they grabbed each other. The light was fading when they could see Tyr heading their way faster than any human could.

"Quick we have to go before someone gets to the kids." He hugged them and they appeared in what looked like a temple with stairs and a platform in a semicircular form on which Forseti was standing at the top. They could see how the gods were flying in Forseti's direction but were tossed back into the air by an invisible force. She was fighting all of them throwing beams of lightning and blue fire all over the place. Tyr took Dean by the waist in one of his arms and Sam in the other. Taking flight they went up in the air and landed by one of the sides of the platform just quite enough distance from Forseti to not be notice with all the commotion around her.

"Come with me." Tyr led them to a hall where there was a corridor full of doors.

"This one I can feel a spell in this room. Go bring me the kids I can't go any further."

Sam and Dean entered the room; there were curtains and fabric everywhere. They reached the end of the room where they found the kids asleep in a bed made of satin and silk. They bent down on their knees as each of them embraces one of the kids. They kissed and hugged them but soon they realized that they were in a lethargic sleep. Sam embraced Dean as he could see the tears falling down his cheeks and the pain in his face. They just stayed like that for a while without saying a word the four of them almost becoming one as Sam was trying to hold the tears but the pain was so strong that he could feel it in his throat. The world as they knew it was about to end and for the first time there was nothing they could do. Dean lost himself in Sam's chest sobbing and screaming. Sam's tears fell on Dean's hair and they held their breaths while heading outside holding hands and with the kids in their arms. Dean was about to give John to Tyr when Sam was pulled with the baby in his arms to the end of the hall by an invisible force. Dean was about to follow him when Sam shouted at him. "Quick! Dean before its too late, hurry!" Tyr grabbed Dean's arms with such strength that he had to turn around and face him. Then Tyr bit John in the neck and like a vampire sucked his blood. After a few seconds Tyr let go of them and moved back several steps, then Dean saw how Tyr's eyes burn up in flames until he was covered with fire and suddenly exploded.

Back to the beginning: When Dean girl had been kidnapped.

Back to Forsetis temple Male/Forseti has his hands on girl/Dean's face with light coming out of them. Forseti broke the kiss to turn his face to a side. As the light started to vanish Dean fell down turning to aside from where she sees Sam.

"Sammy! Don't come closer just go I'll deal with him." Her voice sounded husky at first but by each word it got better.

"I can't do that Dean. You know that." Sam replies.

"He might kill you. Please! Just go." Dean cries.

"Now that's exactly why this will work out. I knew your love was brave and pure but when I saw how you two save the world each night I knew the time had come."

"The time has come for what?" Sam asked.

"For me to become the ruler of the gods" Forseti answered.

Then suddenly a blast of fire filled the room and all they could see was the strange figure of a blond man grabbing Forseti's body as the fire returned to his point of origin. The fire didn't hurt them but they had to close their eyes for a second to cover their faces because of the intensity of the flames. By the time they could open them, Dean had been turned back into a man and Forseti was nowhere to be found. They just stay there looking at each other for a while until Dean still shock and shaking his head walked in their direction. Dean passing right between Sam and Bobby who were both still surprise shouted. "Damned creatures I swear I need a fucking vacation." He just keeps walking outside wile Bobby and Sam finally looked each other in the eyes and nodded with their heads. "Awkward" was all Sam managed to say looking to the side and then to the floor before they started walking. "What about what we talked about? How do you feel son?" Bobby asked Sam holding him by the arm. "Huh! What? About Dean? Hum! I guess we'll never know." Sam replied. ~ **The end**. ~

Thank**s **to: **fanofsuper** for all the help. You made this story with me, all the way. You were my muse. I can never be too thankful for helping me with my dream of making a supernatural fan fic. Thanks' for trusting me.


End file.
